Maggie Rose
Margaret "Maggie" Rose Quinton '''is a female Toronto inmate and the most '''4th Wall Breaker '''of the Prison Riot series. Appearance A 20s-year old canadian blonde woman, sexy-looks and hot, she wears the red and white jacket with details on back a Canada marpie leaf, she wears two black gloves short orange prison pants and wearing two shoes colored between red and blue with also long socks. She wielding a baseball bat, colored pink and grey, also details at word "Sweet Dreams!". Bios Prison Riot Maggie was formerly a psychiatry student at the University of Toronto until she was expelled for her extreme lunacy, which includes, of all things, breaking the fourth wall. After a 30-year sentence, she's happy not only to be transferred to, but also beat her opponents senseless just for the fun of it at, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, a prison where inmates get to fight and kill each other, since regular prison was too boring for her anyway. Combat Chararistics Well, im the insanity character and i can what i want, i gonna kill some inmates with my goddamm bat! Which i can bash and smash sometimes and also im psychiatry. Im soooooo badass and blow out while you can't! Movelists Special Moves * '''Home Run: Maggie swings her bat horizontally at her opponent, knocking them back and onto the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the bat swing. * Upside Yours: Maggie swings her bat vertically at her opponent's head, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Useful as an anti-air move. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the bat swing. * Smashy Smashy: Maggie swings her bat downwards at the opponent, knocking them to the ground, and smashes their head twice, then golf-swings at them, pushing them aside. Meter Burn adds several more hits. * DeFACEment: Maggie takes out an aerosol paint can and sprays it in her opponent's face, not only temporarily blinding and stunning them, but also setting them up for a free hit. On Meter Burn, the stun duration is longer. Prison Break * Toronto Grand Slam: Maggie upperkicks her opponent in the jaw, fracturing it and launching them into the air. Then, just as the airborne opponent is about to land on their head, she swings her bat at their back, shattering some of the lumbar vertebrae and knocking them to the arena floor. Then, once the foe is face-down on the ground, she raises her bat above their head and smashes them there, fracturing more of the skull. Death Sentence * Sweet Dreams, and Don't Wake Up!: Maggie crazily laughs before spray-painting bullseye symbols onto both her opponent's knees, then takes out her bat and proceeds to smash them with it, shattering the kneecaps, the bottoms of the femurs, and the tops of the tibias in an X-ray cut, forcing them down on them in the process. Then, while the defeated foe holds their broken knees in pain, the Canadian whacks them in the face twice with her weapon, then, with one powerful bat swing, graphically knocks their head clean off their body, and in a bird's-eye view of both competitors, the now-disembodied head, their screams frozen in place, is seen very quickly flying towards the camera until it hits it, cracking and bloodying the camera lens. Post-Death Sentence, Maggie stands over the losing character's corpse, puts her bat over her shoulders, declares, "Sorry for the fourth wall damage. NOT!", and crazily laughs again. Must be performed at sweep distance. Self-Murder Pre-Self-Murder pose: Puts her bat over her shoulders and taps her left or right foot on the arena floor twice, saying, "It ain't so fun no more, now is it?" * What the Flip are You Doing?: Maggie gets out her bat, places it in-between her legs, and flips it upwards into the air, causing it to disappear off-screen. After a few seconds, Maggie looks up into the sky, her right hand above her eyes, then as soon as the bat reappears on-screen, its barrel embeds in her face and goes through her whole head, killing her and causing her to fall to the ground on her side, bleeding from the hole her weapon, whose blunt end is now bloody, created in her head. Storyline Prison Riot Prologue I wasn't in University of Toronto for fucks sake. I hated, but i was not in here, i was long away and i gonna beat some boys and girls~. Yea, bear in mind, i was gonna spary paints on the wall but the polices wouldn't, TOO LATE cause i haved! Later in November 2016, i just gonna jaywalking to the street and i don't fucking care, why? Because my parents gonna grounded me but noooo, when i was jaywalking but also i singing Eminem's music as like "♪ I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Margaret no more! They want Maggie; I'm chopped liver! ♪" and i put middle finger for this guy, what a asshole. And then you know, the Prison Riot is the canadian game by ChrisFClarke? Well some this person Warden Jackson, have declay the tournament in Crimson Hell. I can wait to beat out those bastards! Ending After i beat the big bad girl, i gonna free and outta from the borring jail! For that reason i can, Colonel Miller haves recruit me in Argus Chi to defeat Crimson Devils, I shall gonna beat Kamla Gupta and those ruthless boys, Damien's son and the son of North Korean dictator (allready kill by Roy Hannibal). Oh and btw, don't forget mention the another newlest character, Palhalouco, who is gonna appear in Prison Survivors as the pre-order bonus character, what else if could you want to see Sack Mask Joe to waiting long. Sequences Prison Riot * Intro Sequence: Maggie walks in, carrying her bat on her shoulders, declaring, "Arright, who's ready to get their ass beat down?", then, pointing the weapon at her opponent, continues, "YOU! That's who!", and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Maggie places her bat in-between her breasts, then, looking down at her opponent, tauntingly squeezes them together, bat still in them, saying, "Hahaha! What a fuckin' dweeb!", before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Maggie walks over to her opponent, smashes their head in, the camera focused only on her, with her bat, then puts the weapon over her shoulders and looks down on them, the camera still on her, declaring, "...And if there's ever a Prison Riot 2, I'll fuck ya up there, too, sweetie!", before walking off. Did You Know? * Maggie can noticeably be heard rapping a verse from Eminem's "Without Me," which was featured on the Suicide Squad movie soundtrack. * Her outro quote is an obvious reference to Jennifer "She-Hulk" Walters' outro against Wade "Deadpool" Wilson in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and it's not just She-Hulk and Deadpool being, unfortunately, completely absent from Infinite, that game also doesn't have any X-Men or Fantastic Four characters, which Maggie jabs at in a manner reminiscent of how the Merc with a Mouth lampoons, along with the incomplete visual effects (which the first part of the character ending also has) on Josh Brolin's character, Nathan "Cable" Summers, Henry Cavill's weird upper lip in the Justice League movie in the Deadpool 2 trailer in her ending. * And as the character ending progresses further, we get a good look at Jacó "Palhalouco" Nogueira, a Portuguese Joker expy and one of the new characters who will make their debut in Prison Survivors as its pre-order bonus character! And, speaking of pre-order bonus characters, you'll have to wait until later on in this installment's development for Sack Mask Joe, the resident Leatherface expy, to come! External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Prison-Riot-Maggie-Rose-719244160 Category:Characters Category:Prison Riot characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Canadians Category:Caucasians Category:Female characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Playables Category:Inmates